Beeeeeeeeeee!
by vegetas-shoulder-devil
Summary: It's just one of those normal dayz at Capsule corp. Until a bee finds it's way in. Really funny! R&R! Pls!


"Beeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Introduction: This is a hilarious fanfic by yours truly. One of my better ones in my personal opinion. One thing about the way I write these fanfics is, they're either extremely funny or extremely serious. This one, as I have previously stated, is the definition of funny. So all of you who like to rip on Vegeta, this is the ones for you. If you have read any of my previous fanfics you should know by now that I can be horrible to Vegeta. I 'm sorry Vegeta; I just can't help myself some times (sniffle)! And the funny thing is, Vegeta is my favorite character. You'd never guess! Okay, I know, I know, I'm rambling again! I'll shut-up! Please R&R! And thank you, from the bottom of my nonexistent heart!  
  
Prologue: Things are going about as normal as it gets at Capsule corp. when a bee finds it's way in.  
  
Bulma stood in the hallway with a scowl that would rival Vegeta's. "Vegeta!" she yelled," Take out the trash! I mean it! If you don't take out the trash right now, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"  
  
" Like I care!" Vegeta retorted," You've got arms and legs, you take it out!" This infuriated Bulma. She was red in the faced as she screamed, " Why you! I take it back; the couch is too good for you! You can sleep on the lawn that you refuse to mow!" " Yeah well, you can kiss my royal saiyen @$$, Bulma!" Vegeta yelled in his usual cocky voice (thinking she was merely bluffing). " Oh, I do more than kiss it, you jerk!" Bulma screamed as she stormed down the hall preparing to give Vegeta one serious tongue- lashing. When all of a sudden, she heard Vegeta scream.  
  
" What's he screamin' about?" she thought, "I haven't even done anything to him yet!" Vegeta comes running out of the room screaming. " What is it Vegeta?" she asked half concerned, half suspicious," Your screaming like Frieza's come back from the dead." " Beeeeeeeeeeeee!" Vegeta screams with horror in his eye. " Buh, buh , bee?" stammers Bulma. " Ahhhhhhhhhh!" they scream together.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks sit in the other room and sighs. " Why can't I just have regular parents?" he thought, irritated at his family's abnormality." Other kids have parents that are regular, normal people. But no. Not me. My mom is the CEO of the largest organization in the world, my dad is the prince of a race of alien warriors that was destroyed by an evil tyrant, that tormented him as a child! I wish I was a regular teenager!"  
Trunks storms into the room with the scowl worn so often by his father. " What on Earth are you two screaming about now?" Trunks asked sounding almost exactly like his father. "Beeeee!" Bulma and Vegeta screamed once again. " What?" said Trunks incredulously as he went into the next to check out this so- called, " bee". Trunks stepped out of the room with an impatient look on his face." You two are nuts. It's just a stupid bee! It's not going to kill you!" Trunks yelled belittling the bee. The bee flies into the room. Both Bulma AND Vegeta let out an ear- piercing scream and fled into the next room. " Oh, C'mon Dad!" Trunks scolded. "Your the frickin' Prince of all Saiyens for God sakes! I'd expect this from mom, but from you! You outta be ashamed"  
"Shut-up Trunks! Who are you to dictate my phobias!" sneered Vegeta. Suddenly, the bee flies into the room Vegeta was hiding in." Ahhhhhhhhhhgh!" screamed Vegeta as he raced out of the room and under his bed. "Oh father. I'm so ashamed. You've made such a fool of yourself." Trunks sighed in great disappointment of his father.  
  
Just then, Goku shows up." Hey Trunks! How's it going? Oh a bee." said Goku in his usual cheery voice as he killed the bee. " So Trunks, ya seen your dad?" asked Goku politely. " The fearless one is hiding under his bed." said Trunks flatly. " From what?" asked Goku finding it hard to believe that the saiyen prince would hide from anything, short of his wife. " From the bee you just killed." sniggered Trunks "I'll get him." Trunks treaded into his parents room, lifted the cover sheet, and peered at his father. " You can come out now, O' Ruthless Prince of Saiyens. The bee has been slain by the mighty Goku." said Trunks, mockingly. " Will you stop talking in Old English?!" Vegeta sneered as they walked out of the room.  
  
Goku snickered as Vegeta walked towards him. " And just what are you laughing at, baka?" asked Vegeta in his usual harsh voice. " Your afraid of bees!" Goku mocked. " Needle." said Vegeta lazily. "Ahh!" screamed Goku as he ran out of the room.  
  
" Heh, heh, heh. Guess we all can't be fearless." said Trunks, pompously. " Sock-puppets." Vegeta said lazily. "Ahhhhh!" shrieks Trunks as he ran out the room.  
  
"Guess your right, Trunks. We CAN'T all be fearless." said Vegeta smugly.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by a bunch of other people who are not me, so pretty please do not sue me, as I am broke.  
  
Author note: How I came up with this fanfic is I thought of the stupidest thing Vegeta could be afraid of and used it to rip on him. If Vegeta could find me right now, I'd be in a lot of pain . Vegeta: [flies in] You got that right! [starts beating the crap out of me T_T]  
  
Vegeta's Shoulder Devil: Ouch! When I, ouch, get, ouch, out of the, ouch, hospital, ouch, I'll post my next fanfic. Read my fanfics, ouch!  
  
Vegeta: No! Don't read them! They're stupid! 


End file.
